1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single revolution cam engine for use in connection with motor vehicles. The single revolution cam engine has particular utility in connection with providing maximum engine power and performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single revolution cam engines are desirable for providing maximum engine power and performance, with power up to four times stronger than that of a conventional four-cycle engine.
The use of engines is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,610 to Porter discloses an internal combustion engine. However, the Porter ""610 patent does not provide an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,046 to White discloses an internal combustion engine. However, the White ""046 patent does not provide an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,741 to Hatz discloses a piston engine. However, the Hatz ""741 patent does not provide an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,680 to Ferry discloses a radial cam type internal combustion engine. However, the Ferry ""680 patent does not provide an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,282 to Chaneac discloses a combustion engine having no connecting rods or crankshaft, of the radial cylinder type. However, the Chaneac ""282 patent does not provide an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,557 to Beach, Jr. discloses a pivoting wall type four stroke internal combustion rotary engine. However, the Beach, Jr. ""557 patent does not provide an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a single revolution cam engine that provides maximum engine power and performance, with power up to four times stronger than that of a conventional four-cycle engine. The prior art patents make no provision for an engine with a drive camshaft having four equidistant rotating cams, each with four raised cam lobes around the outside for each cylinder, to accomplish four complete cycles in single revolution of 360 degrees for increased engine output power and performance.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved single revolution cam engine that can be used for providing maximum engine power and performance, with power up to four times stronger than that of a conventional four-cycle engine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the single revolution cam engine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing maximum engine power and performance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of engines now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved single revolution cam engine, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved single revolution cam engine and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a single revolution cam engine which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a single revolution cam engine, comprising a drive camshaft, a plurality of equidistant cams encircling the drive camshaft with each cam comprising a plurality of equally spaced raised cam lobes, a roller bearing in contact with each cam with each roller bearing defining an interior area therein, a bearing pin inserted through the interior area of each roller bearing, a pin arm connected to each bearing pin on each side of each roller bearing, a compression spring in contact with each pin arm, a spring sleeve around each compression spring, a cap screw in contact with each compression spring, a piston in contact with each bearing pin, and a cylinder around each piston.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a single revolution cam engine, comprising a drive camshaft, four equidistant cams encircling the drive camshaft with each cam comprising four equally spaced raised cam lobes, a roller bearing in contact with each cam with each roller bearing defining an interior area therein, a bearing pin inserted through the interior area of each roller bearing, a pin arm connected to each bearing pin on each side of each roller bearing, a compression spring in contact with each pin arm, a spring sleeve around each compression spring, a cap screw in contact with each compression spring, a piston in contact with each bearing pin, and a cylinder around each piston.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a single revolution cam engine, comprising a drive camshaft, four equidistant cams encircling the drive camshaft with each cam comprising four equally spaced raised cam lobes, two cam clips holding each cam in place around the drive camshaft, a roller bearing in contact with each cam with each roller bearing defining an interior area therein, a bearing pin inserted through the interior area of each roller bearing, a pin arm connected to each bearing pin on each side of each roller bearing, a plurality of pin clips holding each bearing pin in place, a compression spring in contact with each pin arm, a spring sleeve around each compression spring, an alien cap screw in contact with each compression spring, a piston in contact with each bearing pin, and a cylinder around each piston.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include exhaust valves and inlet valves. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single revolution cam engine that has all of the advantages of the prior art engines and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single revolution cam engine that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved single revolution cam engine that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such single revolution cam engine economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new single revolution cam engine that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a single revolution cam engine for providing maximum engine power and performance. This allows an increase in engine capabilities and efficiency.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single revolution cam engine for providing maximum engine power and performance, with power up to four times stronger than that of a conventional four-cycle engine. This makes it possible to provide powerful engines for very demanding applications.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.